


Hamartia

by orphan_account



Category: Galactik Football
Genre: For Want of a Nail, Gen, One Shot, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24461059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The Metaflux rolls, teeters, falls. And everything, again, is his fault.
Kudos: 3





	Hamartia

Maya gasps. _No. No!_ The image folds, curls in on itself, and she can _hear_ the roar, the explosion, and they have only _seconds-_

* * *

D'Jok stares up at the screen as it changes, 2 to 1, the crowd cheers, he can't believe it, they won- the world explodes. One moment he's standing, the next space twists around him and there's a deafening noise and the stadium _crumbles-_

Everything stops. They're floating. Everything is floating, chunks of broken glass and people, and his _team,_ all in the air. The lights go out. There's flashes, people pulling out communicators, alarms going off, emergency lights blinking on.

D'Jok tries to summon the Breath. He can't. It's not there, it's not there, _he can't access it-_

* * *

They're fine. The entire team is fine, and Aarch can breathe a bit more easy. Clamp is restless, Dame Simbai is out helping the evacuation. The team wanted to go, too, but Aarch was adamant they stay on the ship. It has power, at least, and the backup generators running the Stadium are set to run out in less than a day.

They're slated to take some tourists back to Achillean with them, because there aren't nearly enough ships and far too many people clamoring for a way off the station. Technoid is already pulling transports from all nearby sectors, and anyone not having a planet to go back to is set on the priority list for refugee status.

They'll pull through.

* * *

Corso drags his captain back to the Black Manta. It's not the first time, and it won't be the last, even if this is one of the more spectacular disasters. It's not Sonny's fault, for all the man can't seem to understand it. Well, it is Sonny's fault, for going into the damn trap to begin with, but as far as Corso can tell, it could have been far worse.

Far, far worse. There are no reported casualties, just minor injuries. Nothing except some rather expensive hardware going kaboom and the biggest station in the galaxy halting for a few minutes.

* * *

Sonny Blackbones stares at the barrel of the gun. He glances to the side at a picture of D'Jok. He puts the weapon down.

Not today.


End file.
